unoffical_elder_scrolls_lore_foliosfandomcom-20200215-history
High King
High King or High Queen is the ruler of Skyrim. Governing the province, he or she becomes a member of the Elder Council of the Empire of Tamriel. Originally, the High King was based in Windhelm, as it was the first capital city of Skyrim established by Ysgramor in Merethic Era. The capital has also shifted to Winterhold some time in First Era, but as of Fourth Era, Solitude is the seat of High King or High Queen. Ascension The High King or Queen inherits the throne by birth and rules for life or until abdication. In case there is no direct heir to the throne, a moot is held, in which jarls of each of nine provinces vote for next High King or Queen. An emergency moot can be called if the High King has been bested in a duel. The High King cannot refuse a duel against the other jarl. The High King swears fealty to the Emperor and as such, Solitude is the city most directly influenced by the Imperial culture and politics. Therefore, the moot is more of a formality and theater than anything else. Fourth Era In the Fourth Era, Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak bested High King Torygg in a duel. His wife, now Jarl Elisif, had a legitimate claim to the throne. However, according to Ulfric, when High King is bested in a duel, the ancient Nord tradition dictates the winner can call for a moot for a new High King to be chosen. This resulted in the Civil War between the Empire and the Stormcloaks. The Empire considered the duel between High King Torygg and Ulfric unfair, due to Ulfric's usage of the Thu'um. It is strongly implied Ulfric started the duel, plotting to intimidate other jarls into naming him the High King. However, if the war is won for the Stormcloaks, Ulfric says that he supports the decision of the moot, whether he's crowned the High King or not. Previous rulers * Harald (1E 148 - 1E 221) * Hjalmer (1E 221 - 1E 222) * Vrage (1E 222 - 1E ?) * Gellir (unknown) * Borgas, last in Ysgramor's line of rulers, killed in the Wild Hunt (1E ? - 1E 369) * Olaf One-Eye, defeated dragon Numinex (1E 420 - 1E 452) * Kjoric the White (1E 4? - 1E 478) * Hoag Merkiller (1E 478 - 1E 480) * Wulfharth (1E 480 - 1E 533) * Logrolf (2E ? - 2E 431) * Jorunn the Skald-King (2E 583 - 2E ?) * Erling (unknown) * Istlod (4E ? - 4E ?) * Torygg (4E ? - 4E 201) City-state monarchs Not all kings and queen attain the mantle of High King in Skyrim. Many people outside of Skyrim consider the Jarls to be pseudo-kings and queens of different regions of Skyrim, they are often not royalty. It is possible the Imperial scholars with no real understanding of Nord society incorrectly labeled these individuals as monarchs, while in fact, they were Jarls. * Freydis, Queen of Eastern Skyrim, ruled sometime in Second Era * Svartr, King of Western Skyrim, ruled sometime in Second Era * Mabjarn Flame-Hair, Queen of Eastern Skyrim, ruled until 2E 583 * Jorunn the Skald-King, King of Eastern Skyrim, became High King after a Moot * Cuhlecain, King of Falkreath - late Second Era (Falkreath was considered part of Colovia in this period) * King Mantiarco of Solitude, ruled until 3E 99 * Amodetha, Queen of Solitude, late Third Era * Potema, Wolf-Queen of Solitude, 3E 81 - 3E 137 * Pelagius Septim III, King of Solitude, 3E 137 - 3E 145 * Jolethe Direnni, Queen of Solitude, 3E 145 - 3E ? * King Thian of Solitude, late Third Era * Queen Macalla of Dawnstar, late Third Era The Jagged Crown The Jagged Crown was a crown of the High King of Skyrim in early First Era. It was made of bones and teeth of dragons. It is believed it dates back to King Harald's time and is said to contain a portion of a power of every king and queen who wore it. The last king to wear it was king Borgas, the last of Ysgramor's dynasty. It was believed it was lost after the Wild Hunt killed him. The legend says, Borgas's body was secretly brought back to Skyrim and buried, together with the crown. The location of his tomb were lost by followed War of Succession. The Crown of Verity The Crown of Verity was an alternative for the Jagged Crown after the one was lost in the Wild Hunt of 1E 369. It infamously rejected Asurn Ice-Breaker as the High King in Fifth century of First Era, cementing its authority deep into Skyrim's politics.